Minute Glee drabbles
by JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: This is just where I'll post all Glee drabbles that aren't long enough to be separate stories.
1. One: 'Quince Klaine'

**A/N:**_ I wrote this at 01:03AM when we were all going on about the '_Blaine being fifteen_' "spoiler". However, so many made out that Blaine was about four compared to Kurt in doodles and stuff like that. So, yeah, I wrote this, but I have no specific age for either of them, only that Kurt is older; so, I'll let you choose that for yourself._

_Also, does this make anybody else think Puppy!Blaine with the sofa part? Or is that just me?_

_Oh, and, in reference to the title, for anybody that doesn't know Spanish, '_Quince_' is pronounced '_Kin-thay_', and means fifteen :P._

__Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee - pft! Story...of...my life! - only an over-active imagination and a love for Klaine.__

_Enjoy and review or whatever if you want to. Thanks, Josie, x._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quince Klaine drabble.<em>**

"Kurt! Kurt! Hey, Kurt! Guess what I learned in school today!" Blaine shouted as he ran down the hall and into the lounge, jumping across the couch, bouncing from one scatter cushion to the next like they were stepping stones.

Stepping out of the kitchen, a tea towel in his hand, Kurt looked to Blaine and scowled, waiting for him to sit on the sofa, not use it like a climbing frame. Once Blaine was seated, Kurt asked him what he'd learnt.

"Can I show you?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow warily before nodding slowly.

"Close your eyes."

Exhaling as he did so, Kurt closed his eyes and heard light shuffling noises before he could feel Blaine's breath on his cheek. The next thing he knew, Blaine's hand was cupping his cock through his jeans and slowly starting to cause him some excitement.

"Blaine? Uh- what are you…?"

Blaine shushed him by squeezing him lightly and then saying "Do you think I did well in school today?"

"Mmmm. Mmmm, yeah…so good."


	2. Two: 'After the first time drabble'

**A/N:**_ I wrote this at 03:04AM when we got the screen caps for the first time. I wrote this to go along with the one where Kurt and Blaine were at the lockers._

_I know this makes Kurt seem far more cocky than he is, but it was just because of the look on his face, you know. It seemed kind of smug and, well...cocky XD._

_Here's a link to the photoset (Sorry, it's late and I could only find it together on my blog, and I couldn't be arsed to search through the entire Klaine tag...so, yeah, ya' know)._

**http : / / hugsandbutterflykissesforyou . tumblr . com / post / 12397907833 / evarren - pochimicky - dorothy - snarker**

_Sadly, guys, I don't own Glee - pft! Story...of...my life! - only an over-active imagination and a love for Klaine._

_Enjoy and review or whatever if you want to. Thanks, Josie, x._

* * *

><p><em><strong>After the first time drabble.<strong>_

As Blaine approached Kurt, who was looking in his locker, he felt butterflies explode in his stomach. He loved how Kurt could still do this to him, still make him feel so light headed and thankful for having him. "Last night was amazing." He told the taller boy.

Kurt closed his locker and leaned his back against it, raising his eyebrows slightly and smirking "Of course it was amazing - I was there."

Blaine looked at Kurt with adoring eyes, loving the twinkle that shone in Kurt's own.

Kurt let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, putting his lips close to Blaine's ear and whispering "It was amazing; I'm glad it was with you."

Blaine shivered as goosebumps arose across his entire body and his stomach flipped. Just feeling Kurt's breath against his ear and hearing his voice all low and breathy made that happen. "I am as well." Blaine replied before moving and catching Kurt's lips in a gentle kiss.


	3. Three: 'Faberry future feels'

**A/N:** _Okay, so this is just a little thing I did after watching 'Michael'. It was prompted by the look Rachel gave after Quinn performed, and you can pretty much gather that from the writing, so I'll just stop. I hope you like it and have a play with the little blue drop-down menu if you want to._

_Thanks, Josie, X._

_**Plans and pain go together like Rachel and Quinn.**_

"Even more incredible is her big news," Mister Schuester said.

Quinn's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't. Not again. She knew that Rachel was hurt. It had been obvious when she'd all but flung herself at her in the girls' bathroom. It was Rachel's way of covering up. She would always put her thoughts aside for the moment and show them when she thought Quinn wasn't looking, but she was - it was all she could do - and it killed her inside that Rachel felt she couldn't tell her how she really felt.

"Tell them," Mister Schuester encouraged, pointing to the rest of the Glee club.

She scrunched her eyes shut and put on a false grin, hoping she would fool the others in to thinking that she was happy - which she was, she just wasn't happy about hurting Rachel - and hiding from Rachel's reaction. "I got in to Yale!"

Everyone cheered, whooped and clapped.

Chancing a peek, Quinn opened her eyes and they instantly latched on to Rachel's big, sad brown eyes, the eyes she had looked in to so many times and seen her future. Quinn's heart broke in that single look. She watched as Rachel clapped, her smile barely visible as her eyes glassed over. She couldn't look away. Biting her lip, she sighed.

Oh, how she wanted to go and pull Rachel in to her arms and tell her that it would be okay, that they would work it out, she couldn't. She had already told Rachel that she had a great future ahead of her, how could she be selfish and lie to her? How could she tell her those lies when she knew that Rachel would believe them? She would only hold Rachel back from that great future if she did. She bit her lip hard and blinked away the tears, grinning and nodding as Mister Schuester began to speak to her, telling her how amazing it was.


	4. Four: 'Closing In'

_A little thing I did when I saw this [ _**thebestpartofthecarrotcostume . tumblr post / 120237008322 / posting – for – story – reasons **_] picture of Darren on my dash. Basically, it's just a small AU drabble in which Blaine has a fear of crowds (Ochlophobia)._

_**Closing In.**_

_Where is Kurt? He's supposed to be here. He said he would be here. He said he would meet me outside Breadstix at seven thirty. It's seven forty three and he's not here_, Blaine thinks to himself, wrapping his coat around his body tighter. His heart is beating wildly as people brush past him on the bustling street. Blaine bites his bottom lip, tears brimming his eyes. He needs to get away, needs to be safe. Blaine begins to run, pushing his way through the people, just trying to get away from them. He runs until he finds an empty bus shelter, and instantly sits down in the corner as people walk by dismissively, pulling his knees to his chest and trying to calm down.

And then his phone begins to vibrate, and Kurt's name flashes across the screen.

Blaine answers the phone with trembling fingers, holding it to his ear as he hears Kurt asking where he is. "In a… bus shelter… near the movies. I… I need you…"

"It's okay, Blaine. You're okay. Just stay there, I'm coming to you. Just keep talking…"

Blaine talks about everything and anything until he feels a pair of arms wrap around him from the side. He jumps, opening his eyes to see Kurt holding him, telling him that he's okay, and that he's sorry he's late, that his boss wanted to talk. He kept apologising, brushing his fingers through Blaine's hair and telling him that he's safe now.


End file.
